


Super Skybound

by AlyxUMU



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxUMU/pseuds/AlyxUMU
Summary: Another work inspired by an Arc Systems game. This time, Metera has defeated the fearsome Beelzebub and she is... disappointed, to say the least. But the second round might play out differently.
Relationships: Metera/Beelzebub
Kudos: 6





	Super Skybound

“Ahh, nothin’ better than cutting another wannabe down to size.”  
Metera firmly placed her heel on her defeated foe’s face. He simply grunted in discomfort, but far too beaten up to actually fight back anymore. To be completely fair, she was disappointed. Based on all the hype, she had expected this Chaos Bringer, this Beelzebub, to present more of a challenge, but he had only been marginally harder than the last few fights she had been involved in. It was even more frustrating because all she wanted to do was relax at the beach of Auguste Isles, surrounded by handsome, naked men who worshipped her; and instead she had once again been dragged by the Grandcypher in a much too troublesome adventure.  
She had been quite excited upon seeing the final boss, the big bad that was all the talk around the skies. While not exactly her type, he was quite the looker. But he had failed to back up all his talk and she had won just as she was starting to warm up. Metera hated working, but she especially hated working needlessly. Surely defeating this poser didn’t need someone of her many talents, which means she could’ve ignored the whole problem and the Captain or the others would’ve taken care of it.  
“Go on, you insect. Finish me off. I am defeated. The singularity weakened me more than I anticipated. I lost”  
Metera pressed her heel to shut him up. How dare he interrupt her train of thought? She was just starting to imagine how much everyone would grovel at her feet for her heroic deed. But she started paying closer attention to Beelzebub. Sure, he was trying far too hard with his whole edgy, fallen angel look, but there was no denying he was hot. He looked like a failed Rockstar or something alike, but he knew how to fill up his clothes nicely. Maybe it was his deep, sensual voice, or his glam-rock attire, or maybe it was simply that Metera loved the sight of strong men under her heel, but she was growing to like him more by the minute.  
Metera stepped off of him and grabbed a handful of his extremely long blonde hair. Her other hand grabbed him by his strong cheekbones and gave him a kiss on his forehead, condescendingly. He seemed repulsed at first, and then, extremely confused. Metera played with her hair.  
“Was I just too captivating? Nooow, to make sure you’ve really learned your lesson…”  
Metera reached down and started opening up his shirt, to reveal his dark-skinned, musclebound body underneath. She felt her mouth salivating a bit when he grabbed her hands and stopped her. His hands were big and strong, and he had long, black nails. The indignation on his face, mixed up with genuine anger, only made her hornier. She slapped him, hard. Twice. For good measure.  
“The loser can’t refuse the winner, right?”  
“Take your hands off me you fool!”  
He struggled. Metera was vexed and surprised. No hunk had ever rejected her before. And this villain wasn’t gonna be the first. He was simply playing hard to get, as if anyone could buy that he didn’t want to pounce on a blazing hottie like herself. But the struggle could only get her so far, she wanted the man to desire her more than a drop of water after a week in the desert, not childishly pushing her away as if she had the cooties.  
She felt she needed to appropriately show this bad guy she wasn’t simply teasing for the sake of teasing. She had fought enough to get somewhat sweaty and she wanted a good reason to work up a sweat. And he was hot enough for being her chosen partner to celebrate her victory of a great evil, ignoring the fact he was the great evil himself. And to show him, she straight up shoved her skilled hand inside his pants. She was very happy with what she felt.  
“Oh my… if I had known you were packin’ this much heat I might have lost on purpose”  
“You… inferior creature. Release...”  
He didn’t complete his line. Her hand was masterfully playing with his balls and with his shaft, that was quickly becoming harder and harder. Metera was a genius, a natural-born talent, but practice made perfect, and Metera was overflowing with both talent and practice. Judging from Beelzebub’s face, he wasn’t used to his feeling.  
“Aww… the big evil bad is just discovering how nice it feels to have someone playing with your junk other than yourself? Let me be your teacher and get all your venom out of your system”  
She kissed him, on the mouth this time, and jerked him off harder. He seemed to be trying to complain again, but with nowhere near the enthusiasm he exhibited earlier. Any words he had, she silenced them with her tongue. His left hand tried to stop her hand, but she simply had him help her along in masturbating him. The right one tried to shove her off, but she expertly moved he body so his hand ended up on his breast. His shoving soon turned into groping.  
“That’s the way, big boy. Isn’t this so much nicer than being angry all the time? All that “wanting to destroy the world” may be good for getting some attention, but this is how grownups actually have fun”  
It seemed like he was going to complain again so she shut him up preemptively with another kiss. Neither of his hands were fighting anymore. The hand on her breast was squeezing nervously and continuously, and the hand on his crotch was enveloping Metera’s hand, but no longer stopping her. She was just jerking faster, and suddenly, slower. She could feel every part of his body tremble with anticipation when she slowed down and shake with enthusiasm whenever she accelerated.  
It took him even less than she anticipated to cum, although Metera was nonetheless surprised. He started shaking and his balls swelled up, and immediately after, he started ejaculating. What truly shocked her, however, was the sheer amount of it, and the force of it. The first stream went flying and hit her cheek and her hair, even though she was still kissing him. The second one shot with enough strength to feel the impact on her arm. Then another one, then another one. By the time she stopped, he was laying on the ground, even more defeated than after she had actually beaten him in a fight. She licked everything off her hand and then used his clothes to remove all the filth from her hair. She didn’t mind it anywhere else but hated it on her hair.  
“You came like someone who’s been holding onto it for a decade. Am I wrong…?”  
She playfully lowered her face and started giving him quick kisses on his tip, and then a more passionate kiss. When she went for the second one, he came again, hitting her on her thankfully closed eye. He spurted three more times, twice on her cheeks, and once on her ready and open mouth. She sucked him down to the root before she realized he was now finished.  
“You’re a quickshot, but at least you hold many rounds. That will be fun”  
Her hands teased his balls. They were so big, so warm, so… ready. She massaged him; he was still so very tense. Her hands kept working him up, and her tongue started cleaning up his mess. Then she started sucking again. He hadn’t lost any of his hardness. Not even after a while. Finally, some part of him was worthy of the hype. Her tongue, her lips, and her teeth left no inch of skin untouched. She savored him, as if she was addicted to the taste. He trembled, and that just made her more and more excited. She was going to show him a brand-new world, and she could feel, he was going to love it.  
“How do you like this, bad boy?”  
“Be silent”  
“How rude! My, my. You want to play rough, huh?”  
She grabbed his hands and took them to her head. One of them, he firmly grabbed the top of it. The other one, she took to one of her ears, to play with. That really worked her up. While he was not very skilled, at least he had enough animalistic instinct to try and shove her head down whenever her head bobbled up. She was looking at him straight in the eyes, and he was able to maintain eye contact. He seemed angry at her, furious, but in a way that made her hornier. His deep, deep grunting only added to it. One hand she still massaged his balls with, the other one had to play with her own wet sex.  
He was starting to use his hips to try and fuck her face, and she gleefully took all of his girth. His dick was absolutely impressive, which only made her hornier. And now that she was finally playing with herself, she was soon approaching her own climax. She could understand why she made him nut so quickly, she was so good. The only thing Metera loved more than a big, muscle hunk squirming from her mouth, was herself. She was her own muse, her best lover, and now, emboldened by the smell and the taste of this villainous dick, Metera could probably knock herself unconscious from sheer pleasure.  
Beelzebub started trying to slow her down, rather than force his cock down her throat. He was surely close to orgasming again, but Metera didn’t care. His resistance only made her desire him even more. Her mouth was permanently connected to his dick through long streams of her saliva and his pre-cum. When she wasn’t blowing him, she was rubbing him all over her face. And when she finally made herself climax, she just moaned in pure ecstasy while trying to keep her mouth around his manhood. And while she did fail, she didn’t mind. For her, nothing was more important than her own orgasm. He was merely an accessory to help her reach it.  
But she wasn’t going to let her blowjob go completely to waste. While still recovering, combing her hair away from her face, and breathing again; she swallowed his pole again and he wasted no time in hammering her face with his hips and both hands, which now gripped her hair. It was like he tried to restore his wounded pride by doing to her mouth what he couldn’t do in their fight. But despite his energy, Metera was still in control. He was the one pumping away, sure, but she controlled the pace. If she wanted to go faster, she’d just lick and suck him tenderly. If she wanted to go slower, she’d tease him with her teeth. He was still doing what she wanted, even if he didn’t realize it.  
She craved more than just her hand, however, and so she skillfully took her shorts off. She rubbed them on his dick once again, but her interest lied elsewhere. She crawled up to his face and sat on it, placing her pussy directly on his mouth. She grabbed his head and forced him to eat her out. He was pitiful, so she slapped him until he started doing it better. His hands immediately grabbed her ass and started attacking her with all his frustration. And that made him good. So, so good. She held on and started riding and moaning. He had most of his job sorted out already, she thought. She was plenty wet and sensitive, he simply needed not to fuck it up.  
He didn’t. He wasn’t the best, but she was so horny she didn’t mind. She merely appreciated his newfound energy. He squeezed her ass and clawed her with his nails, and his mouth and tongue ravished her like he hated her. Which he probably did, but she didn’t mind as long as he kept that up. She pulled his hair so hard she was clawing his skull, and her moans, which she began exaggerating, soon matched up with reality. She moved her hips even more than she had when their roles were reversed, and when she came, she lost all control of her legs, her spine, and her hands.  
She hit the floor and Beelzebub jumped atop of her. She was still dazed and lost when he grabbed her clothes and torn them off. She would’ve been incredibly mad had she not just come her brains out, but as she was right now, that just made her hornier still. He spread her legs and kept them up, and in one swift move, he penetrated her. They were both so slippery and wet it was one flawless motion, and when he was fully inside, Metera couldn’t help but bite her lips to silence another moan.  
“You will pay for your haughtiness”, he said, as he spread her legs further with one hand and with the other, he started choking her. He pressed her throat with all his might and her breath started fading intermittently.  
“Harder”, was all she could say, in a smug smile, while she spread her legs further by herself and both her hands hugged his butt. Her hips slammed back against him, wanting him to fuck her senseless.  
He basically roared when he started pumping. There was no dexterity, no skill. He was purely slamming himself into her and started biting her lower lip. Metera loved it and seeing how that just made him go at it harder, he was frustrated by her unrelenting lewdness. The only way he could actually beat her at this point, the one thing Beelzebub could do to claim victory, was to stop having sex with her, and reject her. But he wouldn’t do that, and she knew. Metera had worked him up so much, and even if he wouldn’t want to admit it, the most primal part of his brain simply desired to penetrate her. Even if he continued manhandling her and treating her like a doll for his pleasure, he was simply doing what she had craved. The more angrily he fucked her, the more he fell into her trap, which frustrated him and made him go at it more.  
“Dump it all inside of me, you big bad boy. Wreck me. Break me. Mark me as yours”  
He was angry, and the hand in her leg closed off her mouth. That was the only way he got her to shut up. Their bodies were extremely close, because Metera wanted as much of him inside her as it was possible, and Beelzebub felt like any second he wasn’t violently ramming her, it was a second she was winning. Their foreheads were pressed against each other, their sweat and their fluids mixed up in a passionate mess. Both of their looks were defiant and angry towards each other. His, out of his genuine frustration. Hers, purely to frustrate him further.  
It was Metera who moved her legs closer to him, with an almost-dance move to rest them on his shoulders. Beelzebub simply took this as another act of defiance and fucked her harder. It just made her snicker, as he didn’t realize the new position was actually an advantage for him. In the mating press, he slammed all his body against her, in a far better angle to enhance the penetration. It wasn’t long after that she was cumming again, and much to her pleasure, he didn’t slow down, but rather, continued jackhammering her. Her vision got blurry and only saw his furious expression and her heels up in the air, dancing with the music of his hips. She felt like her orgasms were crashing against each other, her body losing all control, and simply letting go. For a while, she was just a fountain of pleasure, a complete toy under his strong hands, losing track of time, of sense, and even her name. It was so mind blowing, Metera felt jealous of Beelzebub for being able to fuck her.  
For a while, she wasn’t able to move consciously, her body simply moved as a reaction to his thrusts. She was lacking air, but when he continued pounding, her legs flailed wildly and threatened to leave the current position, but Beelzebub instinctively grabbed them and forced her to keep the mating press. The surprise didn’t prevent her from moaning like crazy. Metera liked moaning, it was fun, but this time she didn’t need to pretend or fake it at all. It was that good.  
His final slam was so strong she was shoved away from him, still twitching, laughing, and orgasming. She intended to say something, although she soon forgot what it was. And before she remembered how to move, he grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her closer again, before taking two handfuls of her ass and penetrating her again from behind.  
Doggy-style, he made her his again. She tried to move on her own, but with one hand he grabbed a big handful of hair and pulled it so hard Metera was scared he’d just tear it off. The other hand moved from the butt to the hip, and simply rammed her again and again. Whenever she tried taking back even the slightest bit of control, he’d slap her. This simply made her try harder, hoping for even bigger retribution.  
“Is this the best you can do? It barely counts as foreplay”, she gasped with difficulty.  
He slammed her face against the ground and readied himself behind her, making sure he was pounding her harder in a more uncomfortable position to try and minimize her pleasure. It didn’t work, again, and Metera simply continued her squirming against the harsh ground, making her enjoy the pleasure from behind even harder. Her legs attempted to lock him from behind, and with much effort, she managed to do it thanks to her long heels. She had trapped him and was determined to keep him there until she made her climax again.  
Their struggle continued, and everything got confusing. Metera wouldn’t have been able to know which one started cumming first, or which one got messier. Metera simply twitched like she was possessed, her legs kicking everywhere, her hands digging her fingers so deep in the hard ground she left visible trails, and her pussy overflowing like a flood. Beelzebub simply screamed out with his harsh, deep voice, and even though he was firmly inside her when he started shooting his seed, it wasn’t long before he was covering her butt, her back, and even some of her long hair again.  
Beelzebub simply sat down, breathing heavily, but Metera rolled around in the filth, dragging everything out, enjoying herself. When she was ready for more, Beelzebub was still recovering. His penis still stood erect and immense, still fuming. She licked her lips. This thing had no end in sight, it seemed. She couldn’t blame him, though, she assumed any man could keep up a permanent erection when the perspective of fucking her even more was so likely.  
Metera started masturbating again, and in a calculated, much trained move, her feet started servicing him. She teased him with the heels and with her boots. Her heels were like long spikes, and the edges moved slowly across his girth, in a sensual, yet highly dangerous move. Beelzebub seemed like the kind to get aroused with danger, and his dick trembled with anticipation, confirming her theory. As before, he was still leaking long after his initial shot, and once she managed to massage his balls with the heels while continuing her footjob, it spurted a bit. That was too much, Metera needed to attack him again.  
She couldn’t control herself and she had to suck him off again. It simply looked delicious, and even tastier now that it was covered in her own fluids. She slurped as she shook her ass, secretly hoping for a slap that never came, as Beelzebub simply seemed confused that she was still going. He was so clueless; big and dumb were two of her favorite qualities in men. She ended up giving him many quick kisses, even if Beelzebub had fallen short of her expectations, his dick had exceeded them.  
She carefully sat on his lap and penetrated herself once more, hugging his hips with her legs and his shoulders with her arms. She looked at him and moaned softly, pressing her body tightly against his. She felt her ears twitch when he still seemed perplexed, so she quickly took his hands and moved them to her butt, then hugged him again and moaned softly again. He didn’t react yet, so she started grinding, now more annoyed than before.  
“Look. You proved pretty worthless when it came to fightin’ me, but you were actually marvelous when fuckin’ me. If you are going to be like this, you are officially a disappointment in every sense of the word”  
Insulting him seemed to work, so she continued. She still grinded on him and enjoyed it, his dick was girthy enough for her to derive pleasure from it, but she needed him to go back to wanting to sex her to death. Luckily for her, she just needed to spit and slap him once for him to wake up, squeeze her butt, and start fucking back.  
She hopped and he pounded. She kissed him and he bit her. She desired him and he hated her. They were also both tremendously exhausted, so despite both going as hard as they could, it was melodic and sensual compared to her raw brutality from earlier, they just couldn’t do it more. But they were both still trying.  
Unfortunately for Beelzebub, Metera was just as capable and as skilled in the more slow, passionate kind of sex as she was in the hungry, animalistic one. So it was painfully obvious he was going to lose this new fight, and her obnoxious smugness about it confirmed she knew it as well. Metera loved to be fucked near unconscious, but she also loved to prove her superiority. It was always a win-win for her.  
That’s why she was surprised and had to hug him tighter when he suddenly stood up, grabbing her only by her ass. He stood up, with his knees shaking so much he had to hover with magic not to fall, but even his aerial control seemed spotty. He was barely holding on, but fully standing, Metera had less control. Still plenty, but less.  
And then, Beelzebub started pounding again. The suddenness of it caught her off guard, and hard to hold on to him not to be pushed away. He rammed her over and over, fast, and with as much energy as before. Even more, if that was even physically possible. Metera felt that grabbing his clothes was extremely hard and tried to grab his hair, but that also seemed way more difficult than it had ever been before. Her legs didn’t want to stand still either. She bit his shoulder and she felt her orgasms coming up again.  
Her legs flat out refused to obey her when she started again, and she bit his shoulder so hard she tore the cloth off and reached his skin, but that wasn’t enough to silence her moans. Her fingers dug deep in his back, even drawing some blood. It was a bubbly feeling that started on her stomach and burst out of her mouth in one explosive scream of pleasure. She no longer tried to silence herself, and her arms also failed her, causing her to simply flail around as he continued pounding, over, and over.  
Her moan was, nonetheless, absolutely engulfed by his own. He grunted so hard it seemed like he was screaming from genuine pain. But he slammed her waist so hard against him that she almost fell off, and in that same move, he cummed again. It was his most intense one yet. It was spectacular, his member was so hard inside her that she could feel him perfectly. All the twitching, all the energy. If Metera wasn’t so overwhelmed, she could’ve felt his heartbeat. He made such an effort, he sprouted his metallic, sword-like wings on his back. They spread out completely, like a more sinister ejaculation.  
The next few seconds felt like eternity. Glorious, pleasurable eternity. Metera was covered in her own sweat, far dirtier than she enjoyed being, but admiring her own natural beauty. Every breath of fresh air filled her lungs in satisfaction. The world seemed more precious. She looked at him and toyed with her hair. He had legit surprised her with that unseen energy, and she was satisfied completely.  
However, Beelzebub didn’t react to her coy flirting. Or when she addressed him directly. Or when she attempted to slap him awake again but failed due to her own lack of strength. Instead, he remained in the exact same position, floating a couple of inches above the ground. His eyes were completely white, and then, he fell.  
Metera was fast enough to react and move out of the way, as he fell to the front and hit the ground. Metera, however, was still in the afterglow, and forgot her heels were ridiculously enormous and only existed to show off her natural talent at flight magic, which she seemed to have forgotten and caused her to fall on her butt.  
“Bubs? Are you okay? Hey! You were actually good, okay? It’s good! You can wake up now! I won’t tease you more! Hello? Can you hear me? Don’t ignore me you stupid edgy angel! Hello? Wake up! Wake up!”  
Metera had crawled up to him and kept pushing him, then slapped him, and even kicked him repeatedly when her legs remembered how to move. Beelzebub was completely out cold. She continued insulting, hitting, and begging him for a while, until she was simply hit by a nervous laugh that soon turned into a much more satisfied one.  
Being able to knock out an Astral through sheer pelvic dexterity? One more talent for her very lengthy list.


End file.
